Bloodlust
by Bethivsohkov
Summary: A few months after escaping court and clearing her name, rose thought her life would be normal, but fate had other plans
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ugh it has been 2 weeks and there has been NO attacks ( well like there would be anyway ) also me and Lissa will be heading off to leighea soon. Brill exactly what i wanted, to be following lissa around a boring school also the one that makes my heart ache is that i'll be away from dimitri. Dimitri the one love of my life, the man who got turned strigoi but then got brought back by spirit preformed by lissa. I remember when we were in sint vladimiers and we had to keep our love for each other a seacret from the school, but now the world knows, well it feals a happy but strange. Well atleast he is christian's guardian, also lissa and christian are going out, so that means they probaly (well after universaty) they will be living together in court so me and dimitri will be 'spending' alot of time together.

"Rose" shouted a fimilur voice, It was mia

" Oh hi Mia" I said back

"So um i Just stopped by to say how brave you were that day of the election well jummping infront of the bullet for lissa. I just wish i could of used water to maybe put Tasha off corse or well make her stop."

" thanks and you did your part, kicking her good effort only guardians would of got that good of an aim and it shows moroi should learn to fight like us dhampir's, Also they come first."

They come first was the guardian mantra, no mater what you have to protect moroi.

we spoke for a little longer,And with a quick hug she left.

As you can see all mori specilize in an elemant there are 4 main ones, Fire, Water, Air and Earth, but reacently we've found ( well not quite found but no one heard of it for such along time) one called spirt. Ive meet about six users so far. They can do all sorts like dream walking, reading aras, healing people ( and if you have gone to the land of spirits and then been brought back by a spirit user you are shadow kissed and you have a bond were you can sense what they are fealing. I use to be shadow kissed and was bonded to lissa.) And alot more.

Also in the past few weeks i was accused of murdering queen Tatianna, then my friends kiddnaped me out of jail, Me Dimitri and Sydeny went on the run, found lissa's half sister,Jill or also know as Jailbait, Found the real murderer, Tasha Ozera and went back to court and when we said it aloud she just had to make a massive sceane by trying to shoot lissa but i jummped infront so it hit me insteed And im alive, And by getting jailbait gave lissa all the rights for her spot on the councel and she is now queen. Wow its been eventvel. cant wait for the next few weeks to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god, here comes the people who unleashed Rose Hathaway on the world, comming to talk to me and dimitri. Oh god i quikly let go of his hand.  
"Roza there's nothing to be sceard of, well they are the one's who unleashed the most butiful girl to walk on this earth" wisperd dimitri.  
"siriosly there gonna question us about saint vladimiers and well erm you being strigoi..." And thats when i got cut off by my mom jannie hataway, a brilliant guardian well apart from dimitri of corse.  
"Well well, we meet again guardian Belikov, and Rose" She said with a smirk  
"I would like my title to be used now im a guardian, guardian Hathaway." I said with a playfull tone. We sat at a table in a butiful court cafe.  
"ah daug..I mean guardian Hathaway, glad you picked here to meet, well let get down to work" said abe my father "So what we want to know is how did you two meet and were?"  
Dimitri was the first to speek out of us two.  
"well erm she was, well when she was under house arrest one of the maids caught her sneeking up to a lounge and reported it to me so i went up and found her and jesse zeklose she had no top and that is when i fell in love with her"  
I was probebly like a tomato right now. My mam was eyeing me suspicsoly.  
"Well love at first sight for me" I mumbeld.  
now dimitri was looking at me suspicaly.  
"and victor dashkov put a lust charm on us at the prom and well you probaly know the rest" I said even quieter.  
"Ah well whats the age diffrence between you two again... um seven is'ent it why yes it is. Rose you could of got him fierd." Half shouted my mom, while abe sat there with a smug look on his face. I looked up at dimitri, he was defently a tomato right now.  
"So um wanna know any thing else before we order?" I foolisly said knowing we wernt gonna get to eat.  
"Why yes, Guardian Belikov, i hate to bring this up but when you kiddnaped rose when you were strigoi, why dident you change her?"asked abe  
Dimitri flinched.  
"well mr mazur, i wanted to give her the chance turn striogi" he said, I grabed his hand and looked up, his face was paind.  
"I dident want to turn the one i love with-out her premission" He continued  
"so and um at sait vladimers the night of the strigoi attack we kinda..." I trailed off. Good thinking Rose tell them more of what they want to hear. Well atleast I changed the subject.  
" ROSEMIRE HATAWAY" she lowered her voice " Rosemire Hathaway. Why uh any other times i need to know about?" she asked not impressed but still had a smug look on her face.  
"Well if you count the lust charm then twice in sait vladimiers and once on the run." i fell sailent  
A smile played on my mam and dads face's. They got what they wanted, And i foolisly gave it to them.  
"Well guardian belikov i suspect you know what i'll do if you hurt my little girl"  
"yes mr mazur"  
"Good so we dont need to go in to deatail. Now how about we get some food, waitress menu's please!" said abe.  
Everthing was going perfect that afternoon we ate and chatted some more when they just had to drop a bomb on me.  
" Are you guys sirios, yous are getting married and your having a baby" I screached. I nearly spat my food out.  
"yes" said abe casualy. That is when i spotted Adrian Ivoskov...


End file.
